AMANDOTE
by cerezo lee
Summary: oneshot del regreso de shaoran disfrutenlo. tiene algo de lemon
1. Chapter 1

Amandote

Era una clara noche de verano, la luz de una inmensa luna proporcionaba la visibilidad que se necesita para caminar por las calles que estaban vacías por la hora, obviamente todos dormían no se observaba nadie con excepción de una misteriosa figura que se había detenido en una pequeña casa y la observaba muy fijamente; una picara sonrisa se formo en sus labios al cruzar una idea por su mente al ver una ventana levemente abierta seguramente por el clima calurosa que se había presentado en todo el día.

Salto la cerca que tenia la casa, con gran habilidad subió un árbol para llegar a una ventana abierta, muy sigilosamente entro en la habitación en donde se apreciaba una joven que dormía placidamente. Este misterioso hombre recorrió la menuda figura con la mirada desde su cabeza pasando por su cuerpo que era cubierto por un liviano camisón que dejaba descubiertas sus piernas a partir de la mitad del muslo.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y le coloco el seguro, lentamente se acerco al lugar donde la muchacha dormía recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la figura de esta, hasta que descendió para posar sus labio en los durmientes de chica mientras acariciaba lentamente sus brazos. Luego de unos segundos sintió que la joven le devolvía el beso así que lo profundizo en un ataque de pasión provocando que la muchacha despertara al sentir que alguien la estaba besando y tocando, cuando abrió los ojos logro reconocer a su "atacante".

-¿Me puedes decir que demonios estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto casi gritando con el rostro completamente rojo.

-No puede evitarlo- dijo sonriendo provocando que la muchacha soltara un fuerte suspiro.

-Nos vimos hoy, solo tenias que esperar hasta mañana Shaoran.

-Lo se-comento el aludido-pero pasamos mucho tiempo separados, y se que llegue hoy pero quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo.

Sakura solo le dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico que tantas veces había soñado volver a ver.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Todos salían contentos hablando que harían ese fin de semana, habían tenido una semana muy complicada con todos los exámenes que presentaron, pero ahora era tiempo de relajarse. Decidieron ir a tomar algo cerca del parque Pingüino, estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko y Chijaru acompañada por supuesto por su novio Yamasaki; pero alguien los seguía de una distancia prudencial cuidando de no hacerse notar, este misterioso joven veía fijamente a la castaña en particular quien no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Se detuvieron a tomar un helado y a charlar de trivialidades, pero la esmeralda tenia una sensación extraña así que comenzó a ver a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso.

-Sucede algo malo Sakura?- Tomoyo que se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amiga pregunto intrigada.

-No…solo que siento como si nos observaran- dijo girando para ver atrás de ella buscando la causa de su incomodidad-tal vez sea mi imaginación-finalizo restándole importancia, mientras el joven sentado en la rama de un árbol sonreía.

-Yo quiero otro helado-comento Naoko- ¿ustedes no?

-Yo quiero algo de beber- dijo Rika siguiendo al sus amigos- no vienes Sakura?

-No, yo estoy bien vayan ustedes aquí los espero- respondió con una sonrisa.

Aprovechando que la castaña quedo sola y que estaba distraída viendo el horizonte observando el atardecer, el extraño se acerco por su espalda tomándola por sorpresa.

-No grites solo voltéate lentamente- su voz ronca provocando temor en la chica que hizo lo que le pidió, su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella. Quedo petrificada por unos instantes.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gripo efusivamente para abrazar al joven que sonriendo la tomando en sus brazos, pero este perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con la chica sobre él ante escuchar el fuerte grito de Sakura sus amigos preocupados se acercaron lo mas rápido posible encontrando a la su amiga abrazando a un chico que estaba en el suelo su sorpresa fue mayor a ver quien era.

-¡LI!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_**FIN FLASHA BACK**_

-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, parece un sueño.

-Bueno se como demostrarte que soy real-dijo con una sonrisa que solo conocía Sakura.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la joven para depositar un suave y tierno beso en sus labios, la esmeralda devolvió gustosa el beso mientras rodea el cuello de su ahora novio con sus manos para atraerlo mas cerca. Shaoran sonrío sobre los labios de ella por su actitud y así profundizar aun mas el beso haciéndolo un tanto mas apasionado, pero debieron separarse cuando el aire les hizo falta quedando solo unidos por sus frentes.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto-dijo en un susurro el chico, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la muchacha.

La aludida sonrío acercándolo nuevamente a ella comenzando un beso mas apasionado que el anterior, mientras ella jugaba con el cabello del castaño, el ceñía la figura de ella haciendo que rápidamente la temperatura de la habitación subiera. Con su cuerpo Shaoran iba empujando suavemente el de Sakura haciéndola acostarse en la cama de esta, sus manos comenzaron a explorar la piel de la piel de la chica quien suspiraba dentro del beso, de un momento a otro el ambarino abandono sus labios para pasar por sus mejillas para llegar a su cuello provocando un estremecimiento en la castaña que no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido por todas la caricias que estaba recibiendo.

El muchacho no pudo contener un loco impulso que lo llevo a ponerse sobre el cuerpo de la esmeralda; por supuesto no soltando todo su peso sobre ella, comenzando a besar sus hombros haciendo que ella se aferrara a su espalda, bajo suavemente los tirantes del camisón se Sakura dándose con que la chica no tenia sostén quedo embobado con la visión que se presentaba ante sus ojos, su mano su movió por si sola al encuentro del pecho de la joven tomándolo suavemente aumentando la sensación de calor en el cuerpo de esta.

-Qu…que haces Shaoran?-tartamudeo al sentir las caricias del chico.

-No lo se- contesto acercandose a sus labios nuevamente sin dejar de tocar su pecho- pero no puedo detenerme.

Devoró con hambre su boca, no entendía porque pero no podía controlar su deseo y los suaves gemidos con las tiernas carias que le brindaba Sakura estaban volviéndolo loco, decidió dejar el pecho de la muchacha para guiar sus manos lentamente por su cintura hasta llegar a los muslos y subir nuevamente pero esta vez arrastrando la prenda de esta para despojarla de ella sacándosela por su cabezo, la observo detenidamente tenia la boca entreabierta, estaba sonrojada y agitada, su piel parecía porcelana sus largas piernas le quitaban el aliento se despojo el mismo de su playera, Sakura al verlo sin prenda que cubriera su torso tuvo la necesidad de acariciar la piel de este que era levemente mas oscura que la suya, recorrió con sus manos desde su vientre delineando los músculos que tenia; resultado de los entrenamiento, pasando por su pecho hasta rodear otra vez su cuello atrayéndolo fuertemente hasta ella , no comprendía que le pasaba solo quería sentirlo cerca de ella. Mientras se besaban con si sus vidas dependieran de ello las suaves manos de la esmeralda en un arrebato despojaron a Shaoran de sus pantalones quedando los dos en igual de condiciones, solo con su ropa interior, no paso mucho hasta que ambos que quedaron desnudos las manos del ambarino recorrían toda la figura de la joven mientras iba dejando un camino de beso mientras descendía por su cuello hasta que llego al pecho de la chica, tomo un seno y se lo llevo a la boca besándolo tenuemente provocando que la castaña arqueara su espalda y se aferrara mas a los fuertes hombros de Shaoran.

-Sha…Shaoran por favor, ya…ya no –no podía articular palabras el chino no dejaba de lamer sus senos- tómame.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- sonriendo la volvió a besar mas suavemente mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la esmeralda lenta y suavemente fue ingresando al cuerpo de la chica hasta toparse con una barrera que probaba la inocencia de su novia, pensó que seria mejor terminar de ingresar de una sola estocado así solo le dolería por un momento a la castaña cuando lo hizo Sakura dejo escapar un grito que se ahogo el la boca del chico por el beso; Shaoran entendió que su deber era hacer que la chica que amaba olvidara ese dolor besándola tiernamente.

-Te amo-pronuncio con una sonrisa dándole a entender que el dolor había pasado.

-Yo también te amo pequeña.

Shaoran comenzó a brindarle suaves envistes provocando que ambos gimieran, tanteo la superficie de la cama hasta toparse con la mano de Sakura que estaba oprimiendo las sabanas, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de sus estocadas, solo podía pronunciar su nombre entre gemido y jadeo mientras apretaba su mano con la de el.

-Sakura ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?-un Kero adormilado los tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se detuvieran repentinamente, este al darse cuenta que pasaba…- qu… que están hac…

-SUEÑO- grito Sakura invocando a una carta provocando que Kero cayera completamente dormido y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cómo lo…-ella activo una carta sin necesidad de su báculo, no lo entendía.

-A veces- lo interrumpió- no necesito del báculo, creo depende de la situación y de mi reacción ante ella.

-OH… eres asombrosa.

-¿Crees que podríamos continuar?-dijo algo ruborizada por su pedido y el castaño solo se dedico a sonreírle para volver a besarle y seguir amándola.

Ella estaba simplemente feliz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a el después de todo habían esperado tanto tiempo que no iban a desperdiciar ni un segundo sin disfrutar de su novio, mañana se encargaría de Kero por ahora solo se ocuparía de alegrarse de su noche de amor con Shaoran, el mundo podría acabarse que ella solo se encargaría de amar y ser amada esa noche.


	2. Epilogo Especial

Amándote- parte 2

El sol salía por el horizonte dando comienzo a un nuevo día en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, lentamente los rayos de luz entraba por la venta de la habitación de Sakura que dormía tranquilamente en su cama, cuando fue levantada por un grito furioso al mirar alrededor vio quien era el culpable de quebrar su apacible descanso.

-¿DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIO?- estaba furioso, colérico.

-¿Qué te sucede Kero? ¿Porque gritas así?- dijo la castaña refregándose los ojos.

-SABES BIEN DE QUIEN HABLO…TE VI ANOCHE CON ESE CHIQUILLO- de solo recordarlo se enojaba mas, es decir Sakura y ese estaban en su cama, estaban…sacudió su cabecita rápidamente alejando las imágenes.

-No se de que hablas- Sakura se hacia la desentendida de todo- seguro tuviste una pesadilla por tantos dulces que comiste- dijo levantándose para dirigirse al baño dejando a un Kero muy confundido pero no menos furioso.

-NO FUE UN SUEÑO ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESE CHIQUILLO ESTUVO AQUÍ- Entro al baño aun podía escuchar los gritos y se afirmo en la puerta de este suspirando algo aliviado, pero esperando que el guardián se creyera lo que había dicho, una sonrisa poso sus labios al verse en el espejo. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo un día, es decir Shaoran había regresado, se habían divertido todos en el parque y por la noche…su mente voló a lo sucedió esa increíble noche.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Luego de haberse amado tan intensamente, pero con tanto amor los jóvenes estaban acostados de costado frente a frente; ella con las manos apoyadas en el pecho masculino y el con una mano rodeaba la cintura de la chica mientras que con la otra acariciaba tiernamente el contorno del rostro femenino con dos dedos. Se miraban a los ojos, en su mirada estaban todos los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, pero algo le inquietaba al joven chino y decidió romper el silencio.

-Sakura…dime que no te lastimé y que no te sentiste forzada- la sola idea de haberla obligado y lastimado le pesaban en el alma.

-Tonto- le dijo sonriendo confundiendo a Shaoran- tu jamás me forzarías a nada y mucho menos me lastimarías.

-Pero…- no lo dejo continuar callándolo con un dulce beso en los labios, para suspirar feliz y abrazarse a su novio fuertemente.

-No quisiera arruinar el momento pero…- lo miro a los ojos separándose un poco del castaño- deberás irte.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Claro que no-tenia el ceño fruncido-pero no quiero pensar en lo que pasaran cuando Kero despierte y si se entera mi hermano no será agradable...-hizo una breve pausa- para ti.

Shaoran dejo salir un suspiro de fastidio, pero sabía que ella tenía razón así que pesadamente se levanto y comenzó a vestirse; Sakura lo imito poniéndose su pijama nuevamente. Cuando estuvieron listos el la abrazo nuevamente y escondió el rostro entre los cabellos de la esmeralda, ella también lo abrazo rodeando su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿No veremos en la tarde? Tengo algo que decirte.

-Claro que si- le respondio.

La beso con ternura y un dejo de pasión una ultima vez esa madrugada, cuando se separo se fue por donde había entrado y desde la calle se despidió con un movimiento de mano que Sakura imito, lo observo marcharse hasta que no lo pudo ver mas así que nuevamente se acostó esta vez abrazan su almohada que aun tenia el perfume de Shaoran.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Cuando salio del baño y se arreglo, para bajar a desayunar vio a su hermano y a su padre sentados se acomodo en su lugar con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días hija- saludo amablemente su padre.

-Oye monstruo ¿Qué tanto hacías anoche?- pregunto su hermano- se escuchan ruidos raros.

-No me digas así- le respondió y se dio cuenta de lo otro que había dicho-¿ruidos? No se que…-se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo "esos ruidos" significaban- pa-pasa que Kero tuvo pesadillas anoche- no le quedaba de otra solo mentir no podía decirles cuales fueron las causa de aquellos ruidos sin que peligrara la vida de Shaoran.

Continuaron desayunando y cuando terminaron Sakura se quedo haciendo el aseo mientras su hermano salía a trabaja y su padre se iba al estudio no se dio cuenta que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, ya que cuando vio el reloj tan solo quedaban 20 minutos para ir a encontrarse con Shaoran. Se baño tan rápido como pudo, se cambio y se arreglo; pidió permiso a su padre para quedarse fuera en la noche diciendo que estaría con Tomoyo al conseguir la aprobación de el se fue corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitieron. Vio a un joven de castaños cabellos con manos en bolsillos y se dirigió a el.

-Llegas tarde- dijo volteándose al oír su respiración agitada- pero no serias tu si llegaras a tiempo- le brindo una calida sonrisa a Sakura.

-Eso no es lindo de tu parte- refunfuño haciendo un mogin muy tierno.

-Tal vez no- se acerco a ella y la tomo por el mentón-pero tu si- la beso suavemente acercándose mas para rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura y Sakura deslizo lentamente sus manos por su pecho hasta su fuerte cuello para acercarlo a un mas a su cuerpo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, demostrando su amor solo con ese beso y todas las cosas vividas ni las distancias importaban, ahora ellos estarían juntos; se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta pero siguieron abrazados.

-El muñeco no te causo problemas ¿verdad?

-No, solo le dije que había tenido una pesadilla.

-Mmm...…habrá que castigarte por mentir tanto- su voz tenia un tono pícaro y divertido.

-Tonto… ¿Qué haremos?

El castaño solo sonrío y tomo su mano, no le dijo a donde iban pero rápidamente se dio cuenta adonde se dirigían al ver el camino que tomaron…el parque de diversiones. Se subieron a los juegos, tomaron algo, la verdad se divirtieron muchísimo pasando esa tarde juntos; cuando comenzó a atardecer se montaron a la ruda de la fortuna, observaron como anochecía tomados de las manos en silencio no necesitaban palabras.

-¿Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- de devolvió con otra pregunta y una sonrisa.

-Si por mí fuera no te apartaría de mí.

Caminaron lentamente por las calles hasta que llegaron a la casa del ambarino, prepararon juntos la cena y la comieron mientras hablaban de todo lo que les paso en el tiempo que pasaron separados, al terminar limpiaron todo y fueron a ver una película en la sala mucha atención no le pusieron ya que estaban brindándose tiernas caricias y beso lentamente. En un arrebato de "locura" Sakura subió a ahorcadas sobre las piernas del castaño profundizando aun más el beso habiéndolo mas apasionado tirando levemente de los cabellos de la nuca de su novio. Shaoran se dedico a acariciar la cintura y espalda de la esmeralda.

Suavemente se desprendieron mutuamente los botones de sus camisas, para así sentir la piel del otro mas cerca, para sentir su calor.

-Te has vuelto muy hermosa pequeña.-dijo cuando la observo con la camisa abierta.

-Bueno…a ti los entrenamientos también te hicieron muy bien- le dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el trozo desnudo del castaño.

Shaoran sonrío y ciño con un poco mas de fuerza la figura de su novia para así levantarse con ella en brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación, se dejo caer con Sakura en la cama; el arriba de ella, la miraba tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo mas cerca. Se rozaban los labios, se mezclaban sus alientos y sus corazones latían hasta no poder más.

El ambarino iba a decirle algo pero las palabras murieron en el beso lleno de pasión que Sakura le dio, su conciencia se perdió y se encontró devolviendo con la misma urgencia el beso, mientras acariciaba los contornos de la figura de la esmeralda. No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que tuvo que soltar sus labios por la falta de aire, pero no le dio tregua ya que se dedico a dejar un ardiente y húmedo camino de besos por su cuello que llegaba a su pecho, lo único que oía era los lejanos y suaves jadeos de Sakura; ella solo podía disfrutar de las atenciones de Shaoran mientras acariciaba la fuerte espalda de este. No paso mas que dos segundos hasta quedar completamente desnudos, el se posiciono entre sus piernas y lentamente se adentro en su interior arrancándole suaves gemidos; se amaron con mayor intensidad que la primera vez, cuando llegaron al clímax un sentimiento que les provoco felicidad los invadió. Shaoran de dejo caer al lado de Sakura y esta busco acurrucarse sobre su pecho.

Ya habían recuperado el aliento y su respiración era más calmada. El castaño jugaba con los dedos de la esmeralda había algo que debía de contarle, solo tenia que encontrar el momento y ese era el momento.

-Sakura…-susurro llamando la atención de la muchacha- sabes que en algún momento deberé volver a Hong Kong ¿verdad?

-Si lo se- contesto sin mirarlo.

-Pero hay algo que deseo decirte- estiro su mano buscando algo en la mesita de noche cuando lo encontró lo deslizo por uno de los dedos de Sakura que lo mirada muy impresionada.

-Esto…

-Es solo una promesa- la interrumpió al notar la impresión de su rostro por el anillo que le había puesto- que cuando deba de volver esta vez te llevare conmigo ¿si es lo que quieres?

Ella que lo miraba con una emoción que no cabía en si, solo brinco los brazos masculinos dándole rápidos besos por todo el rostro.

-Por supuesto que iré contigo, adonde sea y cuando sea.

Y con esa respuesta Shaoran no podía pedir mas la mujer; porque Sakura era una mujer el la había convertido en una, que mas amaba acepto irse con el cuando llegara el momento. No solo era una promesa de un viaje juntos sino una promesa para compartir juntos sus vidas, amándose como siempre lo hicieron y de tener un futuro feliz uno junto al otro.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE DE SU LOCA AUTORA**

A pedido de algunas chicas aquí les dejo un epilogo especial, no planeo seguir con esta historia porque solo iba a ser un oneshot pero insistieron en que continuara así que lo hice.

Len cuento que tengo dos proyectos en mente uno será una adaptación de otra historia obviamente con SXS como protagonistas tardare en publicarlo por el tema de que el instituto me consume un tiempo bastante importante pero aunque tarde lo haré se llamara "La Venganza Perfecta".

El otro proyecto es obra de mi alocada mente lo ubicaren quizá años luego de la carta sellada habrá un enemigo que le causara dificultades a nuestra querida card captor y a sus amigos, aun no tengo el titulo, pero poco a poco va teniendo forma.

Bueno ya saben acepto toda clase de criticas, comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias por leer esta mini historia.

Nos leemos luego. Matta Ne.


End file.
